Hsu Hao
'|align=center}} Hsu Hao would not dishonor his Red Dragon clan; he would complete his task at any cost. -- Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Bio Hsu Hao is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Hsu Hao Hsu Hao is an evil, deceptive Mongolian grappler who posed as a member of Red Dragon's intelligence services to infiltrate the Special Forces. His sole purpose was to destroy them after he had aided them in destroying the Black Dragon crime clan, long-time rivals of Hsu Hao's Red Dragon. Instead of a heart, Hsu Hao has a pulsating cybernetic implant that also enhances his strength. He follows orders from his superior, Mavado, with unquestioning obedience. Storyline For the events on Earthrealm leading up to Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Hsu Hao was of prime importance. His superior, Mavado, gave him orders to act as a Chinese Secret Militant for the Special Forces and aid them in completely destroying the Black Dragon clan. Hsu Hao carried out his instructions without question and aided the U.S. Special Forces for years until the entire Black Dragon clan were seemingly eradicated, after the death of Jarek. Hsu Hao was called back to the Red Dragon headquarters at Charred Mountain but later received orders from Mavado to stay within the Special Forces HQ. He was then instructed to destroy their underground base and with it, their only means of inter-realm travel. He armed a miniature nuclear weapon and just escaped through the portal before it blew up. As a result of his betrayal, his former superior at the Special Forces, Jax, who just barely escaped with his life, had a score to settle with him. After Mavado captured and imprisoned Kano, Mavado sent Hsu Hao to kill Shang Tsung under orders from Quan Chi. On his way to Tsung's palace he was cornered and seemingly killed when his artificial heart was ripped out by Jax. Hsu Hao inexplicably returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. However, it is possible that he may have been resurrected by Shinnok due to his association with Daegon. There are other rumors saying that Hsu Hao's dead body was found by Onaga infront of Shang Tsung's palace who resurrected him and made him his secret spy, but Onaga's control over Hsu Hao was short lived when Shujinko killed him and Nightwolf trapped his soul in the Netherealm, making Hsu Hao free and alive again to return back to the Red Dragon clan. His ending states that Hsu Hao was killed on Blaze's death explosion and desended into the Netherealm, where he formed into a cold, emotionless demon. He defeated Shinnok and his minions, and became the new ruler of the Netherealm.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/hsuhao/ Hsu Hao's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse Biographies *'Deadly Alliance:' "A member of the Red Dragon, Hsu Hao's duty was to infiltrate the Special Forces and covertly guide them to members of the Black Dragon. Once the Black Dragon was seemingly destroyed, Hsu Hao was ordered to remain among the Special Forces ranks as an informant until further notice. That notice came when his superior, Mavado, ordered him to destroy the Outerworld Investigation Agency's ability to travel to Outworld. Hsu Hao would not dishonor his Red Dragon clan; he would complete his task at any cost. Hsu Hao gained access to an Ion Pulse bomb and infiltrated the heavily reinforced underground bunker that housed teh techno-portals designed by the Agency. Barely evading Jax, Hsu Hao activated the portal to Outworld, switched on the bomb, and escaped into the portal before the Ion Pulse went off. The Agency was destroyed and with it any means for inter-realm travel from Earthrealm. Hsu Hao must now make contact with Mavado in Outworld to receive his next objective." *'Armageddon Bio Card:' "Hsu Hao's strength is matched only by his treachery. For years, this Red Dragon spy worked as a member of the Outworld Investigation Agency, along side Sonya and Jax. Upon receiving orders from Mavado, Hsu Hao revealed himself as betrayer and destroyed the headquarters of OIA."thumb|300px|right Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Cyrus Stomp / Boot Kamp': Hsu Hao jumps into the air and stomps on the opponent's head.(MK:DA, MK:A) *'Kahn Klap / Thunder Klap': Hsu Hao delivers a powerful clap that generates a gust of wind, knocking the opponent over. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Bouncing Death': Hsu Hao raises his arm with his fist glowing red and punches the ground, resulting in a fireball bouncing across the screen. (MK:A) *'Krystal Lazer': Hsu Hao fires a laser beam from his chest implant at the opponent. (MK:A) *'Charge Up': Hsu Hao does a small stance and his hands glow red, increasing his attack damage. (MK:A) Fatalities *'Chest Laser': Hsu Hao fires a giant beam from his chest at the opponent. Then the opponent breaks in two. The body backs away before dropping.(MK:DA) Endings *'Deadly Alliance:' "Hsu Hao reported to his superior, Mavado, and informed him of his success in destroying the Special Forces Outerworld Investigation Agency. Mavado then informed Hsu Hao of his next objective... It seemed that Quan Chi was proving to be a powerful ally and was willing to aid the Red Dragon in its quest for domination of Earth. In a show of good faith, Mavado agreed to destroy Quan Chi's enemies. The sorcerer suspected betrayal from Shang Tsung. There was evidence that Shang Tsung had allied with the two Oni known as Moloch and Drahmin. Hsu Hao's new orders were to eliminate the sorcerer Shang Tsung before the Oni eliminated Quan Chi." *'Armageddon:' "Killed in the shockwave of Blaze's violent death, Hsu Hao's corrupt soul descended into the Netherrealm. As his soul began to regain a physical body, Hsu Hao became his true self: a demon of emptiness and desolation. Leading an Oni horde, he defeated Shinnok and his minions. He now sits upon the throne of the Netherrealm." Trivia *Hsu Hao was one of the more unpopular new characters introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, even to the creators. A cryptic message revealed by playing the words uttered by an inhabitant of the Chaosrealm backwards somewhat indicate that Hsu Hao won't return (Specifically, the message revealed is "Will Hsu Hao return from the dead? Err.....probably NOT"). However, Hsu Hao appears in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, primarily because all of the past fighters appear in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, much to the game creators dismay. * In Konquest Mode in Mortal Kombat: Deception, it is revealed through a side quest that Shujinko introduced Hsu Hao to Mavado (and the Red Dragon). * Though he is a Chinese operative and national, Hsu Hao is of Mongolian descent (his MK Koffin Klue in the krypt called him Mongolian Warrior, as well as being confirmed by Ed Boon himself on Hsu Hao's bio video). Mongolians are actually a numerous ethnic minority in China, so this is entirely plausible. *According to John Vogel Hsu Hao's death in Jax's Deadly Alliance ending was acceptable because John Vogel wanted to get rid of Hsu Hao and had no intentions of bringing him back. Since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon brought back every character, he had no choice but to include Hsu Hao. Showing just how much Vogel despises the character, Hsu Hao would actually die and become a demon void of any character in his own Armageddon ending. *During early production of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Hsu Hao was known as Khan (not to be confused with Shao Kahn, which is often incorrectly spelled as Shao Khan). Many pictures of Hsu Hao bearing the name Khan are found in unlockables in the Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Krypt including his satirical ad for Mortal Kandies and his character concept art. *Hsu Hao is one of a few Earthrealm natives who are evil in every one of their appearances, a group which also includes Sektor, Kano, Jarek, Kira, Kobra, and Mavado. *Hsu Hao is the second character confirmed to not be returning in Mortal Kombat 9 or any future MK games (as revealed on Ed Boon's Twitter). The first being Chameleon. Many other characters that are either unpopular or just aren't likable have yet to get the axe. *He is seen in the intro of Armageddon. During the sword fight between Kenshi and Quan Chi, he is seen fighting Johnny Cage, which then results in the both of them tumbling down the pyramid. Character Relationships *Member of the Red Dragon. *Hired by Mavado to serve the Outerworld Investigation Agency. *Seemingly destroyed the entire Black Dragon clan along with Sonya and Jax. *Eventually betrays Sonya and Jax and went back to Mavado. *Hired by Mavado to assassinate Shang Tsung. *Killed by Jax in Deadly Alliance. *Somehow got resurrected and joined the forces of darkness to fight in the final battle in Armageddon. Unrevealed Information *It is unknown how Hsu Hao got resurrected as he appears in Armageddon. References }} Link title Category:Characters Category:Red Dragon Category:Outworld Investigation Agency Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters